


Contemplation

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: I always wondered about V. Wondered what his skin would feel like beneath my hands. What his lips would feel like against mine. What that ebony hair, that could turn white as an angels wing, would feel like in between my fingers. I always wanted to know. I was able to hear his voice....but I never got the chance to find out anything else. He was gone before I was able to...And in his place, was a man colder than ice. One that I could never see myself trying to get near. He was not V. V was not him. There was no resemblance between the two of them. Except for one thing....they both called me "Little Wanderer".
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had a thing for V for a while now....I just really haven't been able to admit it. It more or less pissed me off when people did spoiler shit on me when I started playing DMC5 by just telling me "oh by the way V is Vergil..." and I was like maybe 6 missions into the game. I was really pissed and really didn't want to accept that fact. So I kinda tried to forget about it but when the mission came up that V explained where he came from....I was utterly crushed. So it was all a matter of, "okay when is Vergil gonna show up and how bad do I have to kick his ass/or do I have to kill him again" yeah I was stoked that he was alive and all, but we all know Vergil n his power trip shit. I just didn't expect the ending. Which I'm "mostly" pleased with. So I'm gonna get my talky self off that so I don't spoil if you haven't played yet n just say this is me showing my love for V now that I've admitted I do actually have feels for him.

I first met V when he saved me from one of those vines in Red Grave. When that huge tree sprouted from the ground. The way he saved me, it's kinda cliche really. I was sitting outside on my balcony just looking at the sky. Next thing I know, this huge pointed vine just shoots out of the ground and starts twisting back and forth like its looking for something.

I took a step away from the edge of my balcony and the thing turned my way like it heard me, then shot in my direction. I vaulted up over the rail of my balcony, knowing I would stick the landing and be able to run, but the next thing I know, I'm in someone's arms and they land on the ground instead. I looked up at my so called hero and lo and behold it was my first time meeting V. Although at that time I didn't know that was his name. Griffon, who I had also later learned of, flew over our heads and tossed a ball of lightning at the vine that was still waving around in the air. 

"My apologies, if you would wait here?" I heard V drawl softly in my ear.

He sat me down gently then in a streak of purple, he was gone and had slammed the end of a silver cane I hadn't seen before into the vine. The vine turned to ash and slowly disintegrated. V landed back on the ground and his cane tapped down next to him. I was astounded to say the least. He seemed thin, too thin to have caught my weight and still landed so gracefully.

I don't remember making any noise but I guess I did, cause V turned his attention to me, and I was struck by the most lovely emerald green eyes I had ever seen in my entire life. My enrapturement must have shown cause Griffon flapped his way over to me and hovered just a couple feet out of my reach.

"Looks like you stunned her into silence, Shakespeare. Good going." he cawed.

"Be silent Griffon." I flinched a little at the timber of V's voice. 

When V had spoken to me, it had been gentle and soft. He had snapped at Griffon. 

Approaching slowly, V held out his hand to me.

"You're safe now. You have no need to worry. I'll take you to safety. It's not wise to linger in this place any longer." his voice was gentle again, yet it held something like guilt in it.

I shook my head and pulled away. I couldn't leave without my brother. He was on his way home and I had no way to tell him where I was. With the _condition_ that I had, communication was difficult at the best of times even.

"Listen toots, if you want to live, you need to get your ass moving. More of those vines are going to show up and unless you want to be shish kabob, I suggest..." Griffon began. 

"Is there a reason you stay." V interrupted him.

Nodding, I signed, _'My brother...'_

"Heya, V what's she doin'?" Griffon flew in circles around me.

"She's mute. She's unable to speak. I'm not exactly sure what she said, but there is a reason she stays." V replied, his gaze locked on my hands. 

I walked towards him, taking one of his hands in my own. Slowly, I spelled out the word _brother_ on his hand and understanding crossed his features. 

"What V, what is it?" Griffon landed on V's shoulder and pulled at a lock of his hair.

"She told me who she was waiting for. I'm sorry to say that your brother has most likely departed from this world. There were few that were lucky enough to escape the Qliphoth's growth." V whispered. 

My heart felt like it had stopped. I turned and looked at the giant tree that was behind us, looming up so tall. Then suddenly, something inside me just snapped, and I started running for the tree. I didn't even think, I just started running. The next thing I knew, I found myself being halted by two arms around my waist, drawing me back against a slim body.

I struggled and kicked and clawed at the arms trying to get away from them, but all that happened was they turned me around and pressed me against a slim, but firm chest. I felt warm tears streaming down my face as I still struggled against those arms holding me to that chest, until I heard V's voice. 

"I'm sorry. There were so many people hurt. So many people killed. I could only save so few. The fool that I am in the folly I have done in causing you such grief.

Please, hush now Little Wanderer." his voice vibrated against me, along with the rhythmic tempo of his heart. 

My hands came up and gripped onto his leather jacket. A few silent sobs passed my lips before my arms slid around his back, pulling myself flush against him.

 _'Safe...keep safe...'_ I traced against his back. 

I felt V pull away from me, and tilt my face up so that he could look me in the eye. Thin fingers brushed short white hair out of my light lavender eyes. 

"What was that, Little Wanderer?" he asked softly, leaning down slightly. 

Pulling his hand into mine once more, I slid my palm over his then gently traced my fingers over it.

 _'Keep me safe and I'll keep you safe...'_ I traced slowly. 

"We'll see if you can. But for now, Little Wanderer, let's get you back where there's no demons." he replied. 

Pulling me against his side, we walked into a building and started picking our way through it. I had no idea where we were going, but all I could do was trust him. And trust him I would. 


End file.
